Biometric safety and security system is an existing art which uses biometric technology to authenticate a user's identity and allow access to a building, premises or even a vehicle.
By way of example, EP 1496478 A2, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fingerprint safety and security system that uses fingerprint recognition to grant access to the system. EP 1496478 A2 uses different fingerprint registration for the safety and security system to recognize whether attempt to access the system was made under duress. However, EP 1496478 A2 does not disclose a solution as to how a user activating the system under duress may escape from the situation safely.
In another example, US 2007/0198850 A1, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a biometric verification and duress detection system and method that utilizes biometric technology as unique identifier to activate and deactivate the safety and security system. US 2007/0198850 A1 includes a duress indicator data base for verifying a user attempting to access, including scenario of forced entry under duress. US 2007/0198850 A1 includes the function of sending an alert signal to a central monitoring station which will take appropriate actions for prevention of forced entry, such as deactivating the safety and security system to prevent forced entry. However, exit from the area secured by the safety and security system will not be possible and the user will not be able to escape from the situation safely.
The above attempted solutions provide how biometric technology may be implemented to prevent forced entry or unauthorized entry to premises by third party through activating the safety and security system by a user under duress, but does not ensure a user's safety while waiting for assistance or rescue team to arrive. There is therefore a need to provide a solution to ensure the user's safety.